It has previously been proposed to transfer oleophilic surface elements from a thermal transfer tape unto a hydrophilic surface of a printing form, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,065. A control element controls the thermal transfer tape to provide thereon selected areas of thermally affectable material, the material being hydrophobic, but ink-accepting. A control element or control system is provided to generate heat, in point-by-point form, so that individual individual ink-accepting dots, can be transferred to the surface of the printing form. To provide for sharpness of character representation, and to obtain a clear limit and boundary of the regions which are transferred, it has been proposed to so construct the printing form that at least the surface thereof has a heat insulating material. This prevents rapid dissipation of the heat generated by the thermal printing head and ensures a precisely delimited sharp transfer of the thermo transfer layer on the thermo transfer tape.
The printing form is comparatively stiff and, upon transfer of incremental surface areas, the heat contact may be insufficient for sharp transfer of thermo affectable material. Flat printing forms are generally rigid and, upon control of a thermo transfer tape by a linear thermal print head, extending, for example, for a considerable length length on the printing form, it may be difficult to so fit and match the printing head, the thermo tape and the printing form against each other that the heat contact throughout the entire length of the printing head and the printing form is sufficient and appropriate for excellent transfer of the thermally affectable material.